marvelacademyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jared Booth
"I am the world best predator; all in my invite you in: my voice, my face, even my smell." Jared Jasper Booth es hijo de Ares Booth y Sulspicia Wollstonecraft. Fue el primero de los vampiros en aparecer en el foro y el primero en poseer el poder desarrollado y nombrado como Obscura Mens, se trata de la habilidad de copiar o emular las habilidades propias de seres sobrenaturales. Es el hermano gemelo de Jason Booth y hermano menor de Seeley Booth. Los tres juntos, son de los personajes más antiguos del foro. Apariencia Jared es alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Debido a su poder de metamorfosis tiende a cambiar su aspecto a voluntad lo que hace de la situación y de su aspecto algo variable. De niño era delgado, y mantenía unos ojos azules claros que resaltaban con su color de piel y sus rubios cabellos. Con el paso de los años y el desarrollo de su poder, sus facciones se fueron alterando en referencia a las de su gemelo, desarrollando más tarde un doble aspecto: el aspecto real y el aspecto alterado. left|thumb|margin: 0.5em 0.5em 0.5em 0.5em|Jared con su cara pública right|thumb|Jared recién salido de la Zona FantasmaBajo el aspecto real su cabello se oscureció, pero el azul claro de sus ojos se mantuvo. Su piel se volvió olivácea, en contraposición a su aspecto alterado. Bajo el aspecto alterado su cabello mantuvo ese rubio natural y sus ojos se alternaron en color según su estado de sed o su actividad de poder. Si estaba sediento sus ojos eran completamente negros, en caso de estar agotado sus ojos eran del azul natural que eran de niño; en cambio, si había bebido sangre humana sus ojos eran del color del rubí, y dorados si la sangre era animal. Su piel se aclaró en referencia a su etapa infantil, manteniendo un color rosado pero casi del tono del marfil. Bajo cualquiera de ambos aspectos, es muy musculoso y de gran altura. Tiene los labios carnosos y una expresión dulce, relajada y angelical. Su piel es de la dureza del diamante, lo que le ofrece una gran resistencia. Personalidad Jared Booth es uno de los personajes más complicados del foro en cuanto a sus intereses y su forma de pensar. El gran efecto de su poder en su psique ocasionó, desde muy joven, que su mente se fraccionara en dos, para que con el paso de los años la mente de Jared se encontrara fraccionada en cuatro, incluyendo la personalidad principal. Como Jared, se trata de un joven atormentado por la conciencia de su pasado, con los deseos propios de alguien que quiere redimirse, haciendo el bien. Como James, se trata de un asesino sanguinario, sin moral ni remordimientos de cada mal acto que realiza. Surgió de joven y fue el causante del primer mal acto de Jared, mordiendo y atacando a alguien hasta matarlo. Dicho acto hizo que Jared huyera, pero James fue tomando el control poco a poco. James atrae la atención de su madre, debido a esas características que fueron alimentadas durante años. James además de un asesino, tiene grandes dotes para la manipulación. Con ello se ha servido durante años para hacer creer a Jared que James es como un niño, infantil cuando está saciado; caprichoso y sanguinario cuando está sediento. Como Jasper, Jared se comporta como lo que esta personalidad representa: un ángel. Se trata de una persona apática y complaciente por naturaleza, es protector y cándido pero apenas se deja afectar por las emociones humanas. Por último, la personalidad más reciente, surgida de la absorción y la existencia de una memoria compartida entre Erika Lang y Jared. Se trata de Ianna, una transgénica de los recuerdos de Erika. Ianna se comporta perdida y desconfiada, vacía de recuerdo alguno sobre sí misma, pero con los recuerdos que Erika poseía de Manticore. Poderes y habilidades Jared posee una fuerza y resistencia sobrehumanas, capaz de levantar varias toneladas sin cansarse. Además, puede correr a la velocidad de la luz e incluso superarla con facilidad. Cuando su dura piel, similar a la del diamente, es rasgada o dañada por las pocas cosas que pueden hacerlo, posee un factor curativo acelerado. Junto a ello sus poderes dependen de cómo los canalice debido a la complejidad de la Obscura Mens. Con ello es capaz de convertirse en vampiro, hombre lobo, íncubo o ifrit. Y junto a ello, adquirir los poderes que están relacionados con ellos. Como vampiro experimentado, posee la habilidad de leer la mente y ver el futuro. Como descendiente genético de los Wollstonecraft, es capaz de canalizar también los poderes del lado positivo de la Obscura Mens, propios de la Sacra Mens. Estos son convertirse en las distintas formas de ángel relacionadas con los anteriores seres descritos. Debido a los experimentos sufridos por su condición de BK, adquirió metamorfosis, lo que le permite cambiar de aspecto humano, incluyendo la ropa. Con él, es capaz de envejecer o rejuvenecer, de alterar sus ropas, su género, sus facciones, su musculatura, incluso su voz. Tras la acción de los rayos cósmicos, que le afectaron en el espacio; adquirió la capacidad de duplicarse y dividir en cada duplicado un poco de sí mismo. Por su condición de vampiro y la inclusión de los poderes en la sangre humana, fue capaz de adquirir varios poderes que pertenecieron a viejos compañeros y estudiantes: Súper inteligencia: El cerebro de Jared funciona tan rápido como el del mejor ordenador. Tecnopatía: El cuerpo de Jared puede interactuar, mentalmente, con las emisiones electrónicas de los cuerpos metálicos, manipulando su funcionamiento. Control del magnetismo: Es capaz de manipular los campos magnéticos mentalmente, siendo capaz de manipular el metal y lanzar rayos de energía eléctrica. Vulnerabilidades right|thumb|Jared en la Zona Fantasma Como mutante, su resistencia física y sus cualidades dependen de la activación de sus poderes. Si estos son anulados, sus cualidades físicas regresan a las de un humano normal que realiza ejercicio físico todos los días. Además, como todo usuario de un poder de origen proyectorio, posee las debilidades propias del ser al que canalice. En su caso, la plata ejerce una gran debilidad que se ha visto aumentada recientemente, siendo débil a la exposición a la radiación emitida por la plata en el caso de su unión con el Orichalcum. En un mundo sin poderes, como la Zona Fantasma, pierde su aspecto alterado, demostrando su aspecto real. Historia Primeros años Jared vivió como un niño normal junto a sus padres en la casa de la familia. Como todo niño, era competitivo con sus hermanos, aunque a Jason lo veía muy poco, las pocas veces que Ares lo traía para visitarles. Jared tenía celos de Jason, pues creía que este recibía algún tipo de cuidado especial por no tener poderes. A los 10 años, comenzaron a manifestarse sus poderes más serios: el vampirismo. La sed comenzó a ser muy acusada y su madre le enseñó a cazar animales. Pero la acción de su poder desarrolló el primer atisbo de James. Sin quererlo atacó en el instituto a una compañera de clase, cuando estaba apunto de besarla, mordiéndola en la yugular, descubriendo el sabor de la sangre humana. Desde los 13 a los 16 años estuvo huyendo de su familia hasta que le encontraron. Debido a la peligrosidad de sus habilidades fue internado en las celdas de reclusión del FBI y "reconfigurado" genéticamente. Debido a esto desarrolló la capacidad de cambiar de aspecto a placer. Una vez rehabilitado aprendió a subsistir a base de animales, a controlar sus instintos más básicos y a manejar cualquier problema de sed. Fue considerado adherido, es decir, trabajó como agente del FBI a través del lema "Uno de nosotros, uno de ellos" se pretendía crear equipos de mutantes con no mutantes. A el le tocó su hermano gemelo que por esa época ya había perdido su don. Poco después Jason abandonó el FBI para unirse a un grupo de cazadores y Jared se quedó solo. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a trabajar junto a Ashley Archibald, ex-novia de Jason y gran amiga de Jared hasta que finalmente, se le asignó a Erika. Equipo de Caza con Erika Tras un accidente, Ashley fue dada de baja. Como consecuencia, se le asignó un nuevo agente para ser entrenado: Erika. Comenzó entonces una relación amor-odio entre ambos. La aprendiz tenía mucho genio, y Jared no gustaba de tratar con desconocidos. Pero la cercanía y el trato, y el hecho de estar dirigida genéticamente para él, hicieron que surgiera la atracción. Juntos cazaron varios mutantes e inhumanos considerados peligrosos debido a sus poderes y fueron trabando una relación sentimental. En las sombras, creyendo Jared tener a James controlado; era James quien controlaba a Jared. La verdad, era que Sulspicia había dirigido a Erika genéticamente para que se sintiera atraída por Jared, y este respondiera a sus feromonas. La utilidad de Erika, como transgénica de Essex, era la de sobre cargar sistemas informáticos, y además, ser la incubadora de nuevos y mejorados guerreros. Sulspicia decidió usar a sus hijos para ello, como donantes. James, que estaba al tanto de todo y trabajaba para ambos, cedió al control, fingiendo ser otra persona. Por aquella época, salía a la luz algunas veces, comportándose de forma infantil cuando había bebido, pero siendo más o menos él mismo, cuando la sed era demasiada. En una de las misiones que tuvieron Erika y Jared, ambos fueron atrapados y manipulados para creer otra cosa. Erika estaba embarazada de Jared y dio a luz ahí donde le arrebataron al niño. Vuelta al servicio De vuelta en Nueva York, Jared regresó al servicio en el FBI y comenzó a trabajar de interno en la escuela de Charles Xavier para jóvenes mutantes que su hija, Temperance Brennan, dirige actualmente. Como profesor, hizo un trabajo un tanto raro. Sus métodos de enseñanza para la asignatura de Cultura Clásica, carecían de un sentido completo, pues Jared se dedicaba a alterar su aspecto para ilustrar lo que decía. Por aquella época despertó los amores y los odios de sus alumnos. Alumnos como Roger Hamilton o Dorian Wollstonecraft, vieron en él una posible amenaza. El primero se debía a una tendencia rebelde, el segundo por instinto. Había pasado un año desde aquella misión y Jared y Erika se reencontraron. Jared mantenía un cierto odio o rechazo hacía Erika, pues su memoria modificada establecía que ella le había traicionado. Pero poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, forzándole recuerdos. Superados los delirios del odio y la traición, Jared y Erika recomenzaron su relación en el punto en que había quedado. Familia Jared y Erika habían formado una familia un tanto estrafalaria. Sin buscarlo se habían visto con una niña en manos, venida de un futuro no muy lejano. Elizabeth Booth, la hija de Erika y Jared en un futuro alternativo, llegaba para salvar a sus padres de un futuro indeseable. Pero sobre todo, venía a evitar que su padre, Jared, se convirtiera en un monstruo. Fue así como Jared fue curado de su problema de personalidad y gracias a ella, despertó el lado bueno de su poder. Pero el efecto de la curación fue excesivo. Jared se había convertido en un muñeco incapaz de hacer daño a nadie, lo que hizo que su trabajo en el FBI peligrara. Aún así, continuó trabajando con el FBI. La familia se completó cuando Edward se unió a la familia tras el reencuentro. La familia reunida, acabó con aquellos que habían destruido su relación: Los Paladines. Aquellos que habían raptado a Erika y arrebatándole el niño, aunque en realidad no eran los verdaderos culpables. left|thumb|Hoke House: Casa de Jared y Erika. Más tarde, casa de Jared y Rachel Derrotados los Paladines, la singular familia habitó una antigua casa de los Booth. Espacio Para evitar el futuro del que provenía Elizabeth y el apocalipsis en el que se sumiría el mundo, la escuela decidió enviar un cohete al espacio. Unos cuantos profesores y alumnos fueron enviados a destruir y estudiar la amenaza. Una vez parado el meteorito, comenzaron los estudios de este hasta que una desagradable escena cargó el meteorito de energía psíquica produciendo su estallido. La energía cósmica generada afectó a varios de los presentes, incluido Jared quien cayó en un profundo coma. De aquél coma despertó con un nuevo poder: la clonación. Pero además, se despertó finalmente el Gen Wollstonecraft, con lo cual adquirió el lado positivo de la Obscura mens. Palacio de la Muerte Tras entrar en coma su cuerpo se bifurcó y entró en el plano de la Muerte. Allí se le presentó bajo la imagen de su sobrina, Joseline, y le mostró varias cosas de su pasado. Jared se dio cuenta de que James había manipulado toda su vida, y de que su historia con Erika no era más que una mentira. Como resultado, una nueva personalidad surgió: Jasper. Al principio, Jared tenía amnesia sobre parte de lo ocurrido en el palacio, pero poco a poco fue recordando. Tras un encuentro con Roger Hamilton quien intentara salir a deshoras de la escuela; Jared recordaría todo, siendo esa la casi la última vez que vio a Erika como a su amada sin sentirse culpable por haber sido la causa de su sufrimiento. Inestabilidad Tras recordar, la inestabilidad rodeó a la pareja de Jared y Erika. Ella se refugiaba en Sean Connor al sentir el abandono por parte de Jared que se refugiaba en el trabajo. El resultado fue el fin de la pareja, aunque no sin artificios de por medio. Brooke Andrews, una BK miembro de los Merodeadores de Siniestro, sedujo y manipuló a Jared para que Erika sufriera. Erika envió un mensaje a Jared, éste dolido por sus palabras, se tomó la justifica por su mano e hizo aquello de lo que se le acusaba: se acostó con Brooke. El resultado fue rápido, Erika abandonó a Jared. La desolación envolvió a Jared y tras ser visitado por su madre, cayó en un profundo coma físico, mientras su mente quedó encerrada en la Zona Fantasma. En ese momento se separaron todas sus personalidades: Ianna, James y Jasper se liberaron gracias a la roca de los deseos que despertó la cloanción en él para que se liberaran. Zona Fantasma Para Jared pasaron tres años mientras que en la vida real sólo pasaron nueve meses. Allí vagó y sobrevivió ante todos los peligros que ofrece la zona, aquellas personas que fueron encerradas por Sulspicia por algún motivo. Su estancia finalizó cuando, Lynn Collins apareció en la Zona Fantasma para liberarle. Jared apareció en Rusia, con su aspecto real, mientras su falso aspecto quedaba suspendido sin personalidad ni mente en su interior que lo dominara en el Hospital de Nueva York. Allí fue encontrado por su hermano Jason. Familia Jared comenzó a enmendar los errores pasados. Primero, arregló la situación con Erika, a quien encontró embarazada de otro hombre. Aunque él hubiera cuidado a esos niños como suyos, con tal de estar con ella, el destino aciago hizo de ellos la pareja imposible. Sulspicia Wollstonecraft, su querida madre, terminó por separarlos definitivamente cuando introdujo en el cuerpo de Erika una gran cantidad de nanobots. Estos emitían radiación de plata, perjudicial para Jared. Y tras una emotiva despedida, se dio por finalizada su historia. Jared comenzó a trabajar de nuevo en el FBI, y sustituyendo a su hermano Seeley, volvió al campo junto a la agente Rachel Parish. Aunque al principio se llevaban muy mal, finalmente terminaron por enamorarse y cuando aceptaron sus sentimientos, se comprometieron a una vida juntos, pero sin el contrato del matrimonio. Juntos, tuvieron a dos niños: Elena y Jeremy. Ruleta La felicidad en la familia acusaba por peligrar. Había tenido visiones de sus sobrinos cometiendo estupideces y tras ver que conseguirían cambiar el orden mundial para colocarse ellos en el poder y destruir a todo ser débil de la tierra, se unió a varios de los mejores telépatas del momento para contrarrestrarselos. Con ello, lograron unirse y crear una nueva realidad. Nuevo Comienzo Ver también: Jared Booth (Nuevo Mundo) Jared despertó en su cama, cinco o seis años atrás, cuando la segunda lluvia era reciente y aún no había estallado nada. Pero algo más había cambiado: la escuela ya no estaba en Nueva York, sino que ahora se encontraba en Los Angeles, ciertas personas que hubieron fallecido se encontraban con vida, y él ... Él mantenía el aspecto que había tenido cuando estaba con Rachel. Todo fue muy raro para él, tanto que sobrecogido por recordar una vida que no podría recuperar, pidió a Temperance que le hiciera olvidar. Otras realidades Compañía Yevon En un futuro alternativo, Jared se había convertido en el dirigente de una compañía que cazaba a los neomutantes o cósmicos. Estos eran incapaces de controlar sus poderes, se comportaban de forma amoral y dañaban al resto de humanos. El Jared de esta dimensión era malvado y pérfido, capaz de lo peor sin el menor remordimiento, pero para otros, era todo un héroe. Ese era el caso de Kei Yamichiro quien, tras ser salvado por él, se había convertido en su admirador. Kei le ''veía como si fuera su maestro y obedecía todas sus órdenes como agente de la compañía. En dicha realidad, la compañía Yevon se había formado por la participación de Sulspicia Wollstonecraft, quien manipulando a su hijo le forzó a deshacerse de los lazos que le conectaban con el bien, a excepción de Erika. Estos lazos eran los que le unían al resto de su familia. Fue así como Jared acabó con la vida de su hermano mayor y de su cuñada. Su historia terminaría cuando su sobrina, en venganza por la muerte de sus padres, envenenara su sangre con plata. Como resultado, Jared quedó paralizado de arriba a abajo. Incapaz de moverse o de hablar, Kei fue el único nexo con el mundo, aparte de Erika. Pero todo se complicaría más cuando Erika se hubiera quedado embarazada de nuevo. La muerte final le llegaría a manos de su primo, Dorian Wollstonecraft, quien accedió a la planta en la que se encontraba interno, destruyéndole finalmente. Futuro antimutante Veintiún años en el futuro, Jared ha formado una familia con Rachel Parish. Juntos tienen dos hijos: Jeremy Booth y Elena Booth. Además, junto a Erika, tuvo a Elizabeth. Rachel y Jared se conocieron en el trabajo y tras darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, comenzaron una relación. Aunque nunca se han casado, debido al rechazo que sienten ambos hacia dicha institución, viven como una pareja casada normal. Cuando Rachel y Jared formalizaron su relación, esta se habría quedado embarazada de Elena, y todo habría ido muy bien, sin ninguna de las complicaciones que se temían para alguien embarazado de un posible vampiro. Por suerte, ninguno de los hijos salió con el gen Wollstonecraft activo, y de esta forma todo fue bien, tanto con Elena como con Jeremy. El amor entre Rachel y Jared era real y apasionado, y nada más tener a Elena, se lanzaron a por la parejita, aunque Jeremy vendría dos años después que su hermana. Querían compensar tanto tiempo de dolor, como habría sufrido Jared. Así, de esta forma, Jared y Rachel formaron su propia familia. Pero poco después del nacimiento de Elena, Jared y Erika tuvieron una especie de bendición, y Eli nació como estaba predestinada. A pesar de lo que se pueda esperar de Rachel, a esta no le molestó, pues sabía que Jared sólo la quería a ella, y que lo que pasara con Erika sólo había sido para que Elizabeth naciera. A partir de ese día, y con un régimen de visitas "estricto", Jeremy y Elena pasaban tiempo con Eli, quien era su hermana a todos los efectos; y de vez en cuando, también con los otros hermanos de Eli. Y a su vez, Eddie, realizaba visitas regulares, coincidiendo la mayoría de las veces con Rachel fuera de la casa. Cuando sus hijos estaban en la adolescencia, la hermana de Rachel desapareció, haciendo un gran eco en la familia Booth-Parish y marcando a los hijos de estos. En cuanto a él, Jared y Rachel formaron uno de los mejores equipos del FBI, trabajando juntos codo con codo y siendo conocidos como Rachel y Jared en todo el FBI, y por la noche, como Vampire y Stiletto, sus identidades secretas. Relaciones Jared y Erika: Relación sentimental marcada por la tragedia pues su amor es ficticio, generado por las feromonas y la manipulación genética. Jared y Rachel: Relación sentimental, verdadero amor de Jared. Jared y Ashley: Relación de amistad. Jared y Temperance: Relación de amistad, marcada por continuos rifirrafes, pues Temperance no soporta la forma de ser de Jared. Familia Padres Ares Booth Sulspicia Wollstonecraft Hermanos Jason Booth Seeley Booth Medio-Hermanos Parker Foster Liam Foster Adrianna Foster Annie Foster Hijos Edward Benjamin Booth Elizabeth Booth Elena Booth Jeremy Booth / Personalidades James Booth Para más información de James left|200px|Cara de James Es la primera de sus personalidades y la más sádica. Malvado y sin escrúpulos, es capaz de todo lo peor y más. Es uno de los Merodeadores de Siniestro y siempre ha servido a su madre como uno de sus soldados personales. Tras salir del cuerpo de Jared, comenzó a asesinar mujeres y a sus maridos. Estas tenían un gran parecido con Erika. Poderes Obscura Mens Telepatía Premonición Clonación Metamorfosis Jasper Booth right|thumb|Cara de JasperLa segunda de sus personalidades. Representa el lado bueno de la Obscura Mens y todas las cosas buenas de Jared llevadas al extremo de la inhumanidad. Es apático, incapaz de sentir emociones humanas a pesar de preocuparse en extremo por ellos. Tras estar interno en el hospital Jared, habló con Erika. Sabe que Elizabeth ha de nacer, y así lo desea, más que Jared incluso. Poderes Sacra Mens Estallido Psiónico Clonación Metamorfosis Ianna Para más información sobre Ianna left|thumb|Cara de IannaPersonalidad surgida de la unión de los recuerdos de Erika con la mente inestable de Jared. Se trata de una mujer distante y desconfiada que se encuentra encerrada en internet. Poderes Tecnopatía Super inteligencia Control del Electromagnetismo Clonación Súper fuerza Hipervelocidad Sentidos aumentados Actores Kellan Lutz: Primer aspecto de Jared y el aspecto ficticio creado por su poder de metamorfosis Cam Gigandet: Aspecto de James. Jackson Rathbone: Aspecto de Jasper. Kate Voegele: Aspecto de Ianna. Tom Welling: Aspecto real de Jared, y actual cara del personaje. Jackson Brundage: Aspecto infantil de Jared y Jason. Kellan Lutz Kellan Christopher Lutz (nació el 15 de marzo de 1985) es un actor estadounidense, quien interpretó a Emmett Cullen en la película Crepúsculo, basada en la novela de Stephenie Meyer, antes de este papel el cual le a llevado a la fama el actuo en la serie "90210" remake de la exitosa serie "Sensacion de Vivir". Antes de actuar, fue un modelo de Abercrombie & Fitch y actuó en el video musical With Love de Hilary Duff, donde personificaba a un chico que busca a la artista durante el rodaje. Biografía Kellan Christopher Lutz está en el medio de seis hermanos y una hermana, siendo él más alto de todos. Nació en Dickinson, Dakota del Norte. Vivió en diversos lugares de ese estado, en el Medio Oeste y en Arizona. Comenzó a modelar cuando tenía 13 ó 14 años, y después de graduarse en su secundaria se mudó a Los Ángeles para conseguir su carrera como actor, aunque sus padres no estaban muy de acuerdo. Pronto obtuvo más fama y apareció en la serie de HBO, The Comeback,y otras como Accepted y Stick It. Participó también en el video musical With Love con Hilary Duff. Lutz tiene una estrecha amistad con sus co-estrellas de Crepúsculo, en particular con Ashley Greene y Jackson Rathbone, a quien conocía antes de empezar a filmar la película. Tiene un pequeño rol en la serie 90210 como George. Además, sabe hablar español por el hecho de que vivió seis meses en República Dominicana. Acaba de romper con su novia Anna Lynne McCord. Cam Gigandet Cam Joslin Gigandet (nacido el 16 de agosto de 1982) es un actor estadounidense. Es quizás más conocido por su papel como Kevin Volchok en la serie de TV de FOX, O.C., así como James en la adaptación de película de libro de Stephenie Meyer, "Crepúsculo". Algunos de sus otros trabajos en televisión incluyen "The Young and the Restless", "Jack y Bobby", y "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation". Biografía Gigandet nació en Tacoma, Washington. Se graduó en el "Auburn Senior High School", en Auburn, WA in 2001. Sus padres se llaman Jay y Kim. Su primera aparición el televición fue en "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" en 2003, siendo el invitado estrella de la cuarta temporada actuando como Mark Young. Él también ha actuado en la película " Mistaken ", estrenada en 2004, "Who's your caddy?" en 2007, y "Never Back Down" en 2008. Gigandet ha interpretado a James en la película Crepúsculo , basada en el "best seller" con el mismo título, escrito por Stephenie Meyer. En su tiempo libre, a Gigandet le gusta ver películas, el baloncesto, el golf, el esquí, el surf, y es entrenado en Krav Magá. El 14 de abril de 2009 fue padre por primera vez de una niña, llamada Everleigh Ray, fruto de la relación con su novia Dominique Geisendorff. Jackson Rathbone Jackson Rathbone (21 de diciembre de 1984) es un actor estadounidense conocido principalmente por sus roles como Nicholas Fiske en Beautiful People y como Jasper Hale en la adaptación del best-seller de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo. Biografía Rathbone nació en Singapur y ha vivido en lugares que van desde Indonesia hasta Midland, Texas. Comenzó en un teatro local en Midland, con el programa para actores jóvenes, "The Pickwick Players", inicialmente participando en musicales. Jackson asistió a la Interlochen Arts Academy, una escuela privada de artes en Michingan, donde se formó mejor como actor. Luego de graduarse, tuvo la intención de ir a la Royal Scottish Academy, pero finalmente fue a Los Ángeles a experimentar con la pantalla grande.Tiene un grupo de música llamado 100 Monkeys. Tiene 4 hermanas mayores. Recientemente ha declarado una cierta atracción hacia su compañera Ashley Greene. Rathbone ha tenido roles de invitado en The O.C. y Close to Home. También trabajó durante un largo tiempo para Disney 411 y entrevistó a estrellas tales como Hilary Duff. Las películas en las que ha participado incluyen Molding Clay, Pray for Morning, y Travis and Henry. En el año 2008, interpretó a Jasper Hale en la película Crepúsculo, basada en el best-seller de Stephenie Meyer. Kate Voegele Kate Elizabeth Voegele (nacida el 8 de diciembre de 1986) es una cantante, compositora, música y actriz de Cleveland suburbio de Bay Village, Ohio. Biografía Voegele comenzó a ser interesante para las firmas discográficas después de grabar una serie de demos. Su primer demo, "The other side" fue producido por el productor Michael Seifert. Su segundo demo, "Louder than words", fue producido por Marshall Altman. Firmó con MySpace Records en 2006 y lanzó su album debut, Don't look away en mayo de 2007. El album vendió más de 225000 copias. Lanzó su segundo album de estudio, A fine Mess, en mayo de 2009. Vendió 27000 copias en su primera semana en los Estados Unidos. Desde 2008, ha actuado como Mia Catalano en la serie de la CW, One Tree Hill. Mia Catalano es una artista que firma con la Habitación Roja, el sello discográfico de Peyton Sawyer. Mia se convierte rápidamente en la protegida de Haley James Scott. Tom Welling Thomas John Patrick Welling (26 de abril de 1977) es un actor ex-modelo estadounidense, conocido por su papel de Clark Kent en la serie Smallville. Ha participado en películas como Cheaper By The Dozen en el 2003 y su secuela en el año 2005, interpretando a Charlie Baker, y el remake de The Fog en el 2005 interpretando a Nick Castle. Biografía Hijo de un ejecutivo retirado de General Motors 11 y una ama de casa, tiene dos hermanas mayores y un hermano menor, Nicholas Palacio Welling, también actor. Se graduó del Okemos High School en Okemos, Míchigan en 1995. En lugar de ir a la universidad, eligió ser albañil y vivir en la casa de sus padres. Un cazatalentos lo descubrió cuando tenía 21 años, y le sugirió entrar al modelaje. Tras varios años de viajar a lo largo del mundo, Tom comenzó a interesarse por la actuación. Su primer trabajo importante fueron seis episodios en la serie Judging Amy (2001). A pesar de que su papel había sido planeado para tres episodios, lo extendieron a seis después de que Tom recibiera buenas críticas. También apareció en las series Special Unit 2 (Unidad especial 2, en español) y Undeclared con papeles más pequeños. Obtuvo el papel de Clark Kent para la serie Smallville en una audición a nivel nacional con el objetivo de encontrar un talento 'fresco'. Se dice que Tom se negó dos veces a interpretar el papel antes de aceptar. Puso la condición de no usar el traje clásico de Superman pues declaró que no le gustaba. La interpretación de Tom en esta producción y su indudable atractivo físico han hecho que miles de fans sean asiduos seguidores de esta serie en todo el mundo. Las audiencias han respondido tan positivamente que se han sucedido las grabaciones durante varias temporadas, convirtiéndola en un producto plenamente consolidado. Y gracias a ella Tom también ha logrado el reconocimiento popular con diversos premios como el Teen Choice Awards 2002 a la mejor revelación masculina o la nominación como mejor actor en serie de los Premios Saturn. Con el tiempo, el éxito conseguido con Smallville hace que Tom Welling se sienta suficientemente seguro como para intentar dar el salto a la pantalla grande norteamericana. En diciembre del 2003, interpretó al hijo mayor de Steve Martin en la película "Doce en casa" (En Latinoamérica: "Más barato por docena"), papel que repitió en el 2005 en la secuela de dicha película llamada "Doce fuera de casa". También en el 2005, interpretó a Nick Castle en el remake de la cinta The Fog (Terror en la Niebla). Jackson Brundage Jackson Timothy Brundage (nacido el 21 de enero de 2001) es un actor americano. Es más conocido por su papel en la serie de televisión One Tree Hill donde interpreta a James Lucas Scott, el hijo de Nathan Scott y Haley James Scott. Biografía Su papel debutante fue en la película Lime salted love, junto a Kristanna Loken y Joe Hall. Tiene un papel significativo en la serie de televisión One Tree Hill donde interpreta a Jamie Scott, un inteligente niño de siete años. Es conocido por ser el alma del set de One Tree Hill, donde sus compañeros de reparto mantienen hacia él una relación paternal, en especial los actores Sophia Bush, Bethany Joy Lenz, James Lafferty y Antwon Tanner. Enlaces http://onitenshi.foros.ws/t1158/jared-booth/ Ficha de Jared en el foro http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1553725/ Ficha de Kellan Lutz en IMDB http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1544217/ Ficha de Cam Gigandet en IMDB http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1717152/ Ficha de Jackson Rathbone en IMDB http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2890132/ Ficha de Kate Voegele en IMDB http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0919991/ Ficha de Tom Welling en IMDB http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2069547/ Ficha de Jackson Brundage en IMDB Categoría:Fichas de personaje Categoría:Familia Booth Categoría:Familia Wollstonecraft Categoría:Personajes con vampiropatía Categoría:Personajes con súperfuerza Categoría:Personajes con desdoble de personalidad Categoría:Fichas de personaje Categoría:Familia Booth Categoría:Familia Wollstonecraft Categoría:Personajes con vampiropatía Categoría:Personajes con súperfuerza Categoría:Personajes con desdoble de personalidad